ninetailfandomcom-20200214-history
VenusBloodFrontier:Gameplay
Gameplay Common Gameplay in Venus Blood -Frontier- looks like combination of both Venus Blood -Empire- and Venus Blood -Abyss-. Each day consists of 2 turns (daytime and nighttime). Each turn has 6 phases. There are 9 different actions that can be done on global map and some of them consume phases. Activating attack action consumes all phases that were left. Global map is divided in sectors, each sector consisting of several locations that are connected to each other. After capturing whole sector next chapter of story is started. Main menu #マップ(Map) - returns you to the global map from other screens, also allows you to attack enemies by clicking on enemy squad #作戦(Strategy) - heal your squads, change their orders (Attack/Defend/Rest), change their formation (Attack formation/Defense formation/Speed formation) #建築(Construction) - build new buildings on locations that you own #徴兵(Conscription) - recruit new units into your army (consume phases) or dismiss old units that you no longer need #編成(Organization) - organize units in squads. First tab - select generic units, second tab - generals. #軍備(Armaments) - item organization and buying. First tab - equip generic units, second tab - generals. #コール(Call) - conversation settings and events with goddesses (using events consumes phases) #国力(Kingdom power) - shows summary information about your kingdom. Left part shows summary for all enemy forces, right part shows current power, number of locations, current score, fortification (total fortification provided by all buildings you own, will be used in each battle), army experience (affects the bonus gained from using different formations), amount of HP recovered each turn for units that did not act, amount of experience and force gained each turn. #ターン(Turn end) - ends current turn, you can no longer attack or defend with Main battle, but can use Encounter battles to protect your territories. Day & Night There is difference between day and night battles. Some units (mostly humans like soldiers or mercenaries) have increased powers during noon, other units (demons and undead) have increased powers during night. Also hiring a unit during corresponding day period can gain him additional stats. Land feature Each location has certain land features that influences battles. This information is displayed on territory information screen and before battle. Numbers show the percentage of stat changes that will be applied to units that have certain attribute. Note: units with 夜 (Night) attribute always have +16% terrain bonus during night and -16% bonus during daytime. Construction Each location can have one of several building placed in it. They provide different bonuses like extra income, additional experience, recovery or force per turn. To create new building you need to pay with gold resource, and each building can be build only in certain territory type: forest, shore, city, countryside or mountain. Resources There are four types of resources: Food, Material, Magic energy and Gold. Food and Magic energy are consumed to summon additional units to your army. Also units that are used in attacking enemy consume a certain amount of these resources. When player run out of them, Gold is consumed instead. Material is consumed to create new medallions from blank ones. Blank medallions can only be gotten from battle or as a reward for finishing chapters with good evaluation. Gold is consumed to create new buildings, buy items or heal units. Battle Battle system is very similar to that of Venus Blood -Empire- and Venus Blood -Abyss- games. You choose one squad to manually control during the battle and can set the rest to either attack, defend or rest. During manual battle it is possible to set single target for all you units to try to attack, use character skills, change formation or flee from battle. Manual battle is restricted by 5 rounds for each side, until they have special skills that can increase this limit. After manual battle encounter battles happen - units that were set to attack or defend will automatically battle for one round with enemy squads. Law & Chaos Most dialogue choices in the game can change character alignment to chaos or to law. That will lead to one of the endings - normal, law or chaos. It is possible to check your current alignment on Call screen in the lower left corner. Law is 治世, Chaos is 覇道.